Life's Like a Novel With The End Ripped Out
by Of Stories and Songs
Summary: AU, OOC, All human.  Damon and Katerina are a young married couple, living their dreams in New York City. When ghosts of their families' past come back to haunt them, how do they cope? Read on to find out.
1. Still Dead And Kickin

_**Disclaimer: I don't own.  
><strong>_

Hours after receiving the news of his father's passing, Damon sat on the floor of his studio staring into space. The last months he spent with the man, all those years ago, on replay in his head.

He remembered his darkest hour. How hurt and betrayed he'd felt. How he'd buried every tie to his remaining family then and there. How long it took him to even begin trusting people again.

Then he thought of Katerina, the sweet woman whom he now called family. How happy they are. How stable, safe and just _together_. He shuddered at the very thought of ever returning to Mystic Falls, even just for a few days.

–Hello honey, I'm back. – Katerina hummed cheerfully, ruffling her husband's hair as she passed to leave her bag on a chair next to the window.

Damon barely acknowledged her, lost in his thoughts. What do they want from him now? He sincerely doubted that the old man would leave him anything, so why he would have to be present for the distribution of assets.

–Honey, are you okay? – Katerina asked, noticing that Damon was unresponsive to her, very unlike his usual flirty self. –Damon? – She kneeled in front of him, worriedly cupping his face and noticing it was wet. –You've been crying… – she stated gently wiping away the tears he didn't even realize he'd spilled.

Snapping back all of a sudden, Damon pulled Katerina in a tight hug. –My father died yesterday. I got a call from his attorney this morning. They want me to go there for the distribution of his assets. – He explained, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
>–But that place brings back bad memories. – Katerina said simply. It wasn't a question. Damon nodded in affirmation, breaking their hug.<p>

–I don't know what to do now. – Damon said confusedly. –I… I don't feel anything. For me he's been dead for the past five years, I'm not gonna cry about him now… – He rambled without any real point.

–Honey, you've been crying when I came. – Katerina said lightly.

–Not because he died… – Damon said, staring at the floor. –I just… remembered stuff. – He explained, another tear making its way down his face. He wiped it angrily, bursting into giggles immediately afterwards. –He's dead and somehow still manages to mess with me…–

Katerina couldn't help but smile at the situation. It _was_ true. Sad rather than funny, but still true. –It's a talent. – She joked sadly.  
>–Damon, what are you going to do? – Katerina asked in reference to the distribution of assets.<p>

–No idea. – He answered honestly. –I don't even begin to know why I'm needed there. After everything, I'd think he'd rather bury his fortune to rot with him than leave a single dollar to me. –

Katerina briefly raised her eyebrows. It was hard for her to say anything to him when she never even met the man. –I don't know what to say to you…– she admitted honestly; mad at herself for not being able to comfort him. –If I were you, I'd go. –She whispered.  
>Damon looked at her in confusion. –Why? –<p>

Katerina sighed and looked up at him. –You don't know what happened in all these years. He might have regretted his deeds and wanted to make it up to you somehow, or he might have died suddenly and without leaving a will in which case everything gets divided evenly… The point is, if you don't go, you'll never know. I'd hate it for you to wake up one day and regret not having found out. – She finished in a single breath, not even realizing she was tearing up.

–You're amazing. – Damon said with a smile, looking deep into her chocolate eyes.

Katerina smiled back and kissed him. –You had a father like that and somehow still managed to become the person you are. _That's_ amazing. – She whispered, wiping away her tears.

Next thing Katerina got up and extended her hand to Damon. –C'mon, get up. I've been sitting here for like an hour and my legs are crying, yours must be completely gone by now. –She laughed.

–I'll show you what's gone…- he said, accepting her hand.

* * *

><p>A dinner, some bad TV and loads of racy bedroom action had Damon feeling much better by the end of the day. Katerina laid her head on his chest and long, silky hair tickled his naked stomach. There was no place in the world he'd rather be. He made his decision, then and there. –<em>I have to get it over with and move on.<em> – He thought with a sigh, tenderly tightening his hold on the nude woman in his arms.

–Baby? You okay? – Katerina asked in a sleepy tone.

–Yeah. – Damon sighed again. –You're right. – He said, placing a loving kiss on the top of her head.

–The sky is blue. – Katerina chuckled teasingly, poking his muscular chest with her index finger, even though she knew what he was referring to.

Despite himself, Damon chuckled back. –God, I love you so much. – He smiled, again kissing her head. –I have to go to Mystic Falls, see what they want and get it over with for good so we can go on about our lives. –He shrugged unconvinced of his own words.

–I love you too. And that's good. – Katerina said, kissing his chest. –Do you need me to come along? – She asked warily.

Damon sighed in thought, drawing his hand up and down her back. –Nah, I'll do okay. I'll just go tomorrow and be back in time to spend the weekend together. – He said, burying his doubtful face in her hair.

–You sure? – Katerina asked, noticing the uncertainty in her husband's voice. –You know I'll come with you if you ask me to. – She offered supportively.

–I know. – Damon smiled. – But it's okay. I'll be okay. – He repeated. –Besides, you have that test on Monday and I don't want you to miss class for me. You'd get in trouble with your own dad. – Damon remembered the man's only condition for being okay with their marriage.

He could practically hear Katerina roll her eyes. –True. – She shrugged resignedly. –But are you sure, _sure_, that you'll be okay? – She straddled him, looking straight into his icy blue eyes. –I'd hate to know that you're hurting and I'm not there for you. –  
>Damon smiled happily at the amazing woman on top of him. What he'd done to deserve her was beyond him. –I'll be okay. I promise. Now, you're on top of me and you're not wearing any clothes. Are we seriously talking about this? – He teased, all too happy to change the subject. Katerina smiled and took his lead.<p> 


	2. Mystic Falls, Virginia

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

By the time Damon had reached the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" table, the sun was already beginning to set. He rubbed his eyes in a drowsy fashion, all the stress of two days past tugging at the back of his mind. Up until now, he hadn't allowed himself to think about what he was getting into. Damon thought of the weekend he'd promised to his beloved Katerina, of the painting of her which he was making as an anniversary gift to her, of the scenery, of virtually anything that had nothing to do with the place he was heading to.

Aside from an occasional driver or biker, the streets were painfully empty, allowing Damon to drive at a painfully slow pace; barely resisting the urge to turn around and run as fast as he could. He felt like he was in a time machine. The town was the same as it had been when he'd left. Spotless. Fake. Every bit the limited, airtight box he'd hated for the better part of his life.

Damon shuddered and slammed his foot on the gas pedal, forcing the somber thoughts out of his head. He'd driven to the Salvatore Boarding House on autopilot; barely acknowledging anything else he might have passed by on his way. For a moment he just sat in the driveway, not quite sure what to do. The uncomfortable feeling he'd had since receiving that fateful phone call, of something bad looming over his happiness, had increased tenfold and he for a moment he'd seriously pondered turning back and pretending this never happened. –Here goes nothing…– He sighed heavily and scrambled out of the car, ignoring the protest of his legs at having to support him again after the long drive from New York City.

He approached the heavy front door, reminiscent of a castle, reaching for the doorknob. Halfway to it, he changed his mind and decided to knock instead. After what seemed like a century, the door opened, revealing a dark-skinned old lady inside the house. However, her face lit up the second she looked up at Damon.

–Ruth! – Despite himself, Damon smiled in recognition of the woman who'd loved him like her own.

–Oh, my boy… – She cried, hugging herself to Damon, who didn't wait in returning the hug. –Come on in, come on. – Ruth ushered, happy to see her beloved protégée again.

Damon stepped inside warily, chills creeping over him as he looked over the ample living room.

_–Another thing that hadn't changed. –_ He thought to himself. The same fireplace cracking on the wall opposite the window, the same old dusty carpet on the floor, the same cushioned sofa and a pair of armchairs scattered across. A defeated-looking teenager sitting on one of them.

–Hello, Stefan. – Damon addressed his younger brother. Not surprisingly, no answer came back; the boy just stared through him.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, in New York, Katerina fidgeted nervously awaiting response from the gray-haired, Alzheimer-lad lady next to her.<p>

–Здравейте, бабo. – Katerina spoke in Bulgarian, deciding that she had better chances if she used her grandma's mother tongue. – Tова съм аз. Катерина? – She offered.

–Katerina is a beautiful name. – The lady spoke in English, her voice raspy and faint. She reached her hand to caress Katerina's face. –My granddaughter's name is Katerina. –

Katerina smiled sadly, trying to not be disappointed. She knew that her chances were slim at best. She blinked away her tears, covering grandma's hand with her own.

–Did her mother get the money? – The lady inquired, looking almost scared. –Will she remain silent? –

Katerina furrowed her brow in confusion. She knew that it'd probably be for the best to let the lady know that she's got the wrong person, but some feeling from the inside urged her to play along.

–Whose mother, Grozdo? – Her curiosity prevailed and she addressed the lady by her first name, assuming whatever role the old woman had assigned her.

–Katerina's, бонбонче. – Grozda all but laughed, as if she'd heard something immensely stupid.

Katerina frowned, not understanding anything –_My mother? What did my mother need to receive money for? More importantly, what was she to stay silent about? –_ She thought to herself, cautiously planning her next question. –За какво? – She decided finally, hoping that Grozda would catch on.

–Have you gone silly, за Бога Светланo! – Grozda hissed. –We don't want the girl coming to claim her when she's done growing up, do we now? Pay her and make sure she's silent, за Бога! – She all but yelled at Katerina.

Katerina gasped in realization. _–She thinks I'm my mother… Then what is she talking about? _– She flinched as an idea came to her mind.  
>However, her notion of continuing the discussion was interrupted by her grandmother's nurse. –Mrs. Salvatore? – She called. Katerina looked up. –She's getting agitated again, it happens rather often these days. I'll have to give her a sedative. It might be for the best if you return some other day. –<p>

Katerina stood up gingerly, feeling as if she'd been hit in the gut. –Um, okay… It's okay, I was leaving anyway… Um, thank you. Goodbye. – She mumbled incoherently, suddenly lacking the air to breathe.

* * *

><p>Back in Mystic Falls, Damon had finally retreated to his father's study after shrugging off Ruth's seventeenth attempt at making him eat and deciding he can't spend the evening sitting with Stefan in silence. While waiting for Ruth and the other woman to prepare his bedroom, he'd made arrangements for tomorrow with his father's attorney. The reading would be held the first thing in the morning, and hopefully he could make it back home by this time tomorrow. He smiled remembering his home and the beautiful woman waiting there for him.<p>

–Oh, shit. – Damon cursed recalling his promise to call her. He took the phone and dialed the number, surprised to get redirected to voice mail.

–Hey, honey. I arrived. And kind of forgot to call you… Sorry! It's not that bad… I guess... Um, anyway, the reading is tomorrow morning. I might head back immediately, if I feel up to it. Now, though, I'm dead. Call me when you hear. G'night. I love you. –

After leaving the message, Damon hung up and turned the phone off without thinking. Realizing what he'd done, he couldn't help the smile that sprawled across his face in acknowledgement of his wife's influence over him. Exhausted, he made his way to the bedroom he once used to occupy, falling into dreamless slumber the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>It was already well after dark when Katerina finally reached her apartment. Her feet were killing her from all the aimless walking she'd done in an attempt to clear her head. She smiled vaguely at the thought that Damon, ever-protective, would kill her if he knew she was out alone this late.<p>

–Oh, crap. Damon. – She slapped her own forehead, remembering that this very morning she'd asked him to give her a call when he arrives. Her phone was still off in her bag, as she was too shocked by the conversation she'd had with her grandmother to bother turning it on. Sure enough, there was one missed call and one message from Damon. She tugged guiltily at her hair as she waited for the message to play.

–_Hey, honey. I arrived. And kind of forgot to call you… Sorry! It's not that bad… I guess... Um, anyway, the reading is tomorrow morning. I might head back immediately, if I feel up to it. Now, though, I'm dead. Call me when you hear. G'night. I love you._ – She listened to the message, relaxing to the tone of his voice.

After listening to the message, she hovered her thumb over the redial key for a while, unsure whether to call at this hour. Deciding they probably both need it, she hit the key only to get redirected to voicemail.

–Hey honey. It's me… I'm glad you're okay. I went to visit my grandma and forgot about the phone, sorry. She told me the craziest thing. You'll laugh. Call me when you get up. Love you too. –

She smirked, taking small victory in seeing Damon adopt her habit of turning the phone off before bed. Thinking about him, her smirk grew into a full smile. Damon would tell her that she's overreacting and that Grozda probably had no idea what she was saying and to whom. She pulled the comforter over her head, laughing tiredly at herself for getting so worked up over the old lady's hallucinations.


	3. Like a Candle in a Hurricane

Damon woke up in the crack of the dawn to an empty bed. He instinctively reached to his left, knowing he wouldn't find anything. He made a sour face at the thought of the day he's facing and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He reached for his phone, putting it back seconds later.

–_She's probably not up yet…–_ Damon thought to himself.

The attorney wouldn't be arriving until nine-thirty, that was hours away. He looked around the room, shuddering at its ghostly untouched state. His gaze stopped on a heavy wooden door and a pleased smile crept on his face, recognizing his favorite part of the room.

Damon made his way to the abundant bathroom. He stepped into his huge shower and started the water, letting it wash away the dirty feeling this house brought upon him. Almost half an hour later, he was forced out by the lack of even remotely warm water. Sighing, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to get changed. He chose a simple dark-wash pair of jeans and a grey shirt. It wasn't the day for color.

Even though his shower stint failed to waste nearly the time he wanted, Damon still decided to take the phone and try for Katerina.

* * *

><p>Around five-thirty that morning; Katerina all but jumped in her bed, startled by the dream she'd had.<p>

She dreamed her parents as a rich but childless family in Middle Age Bulgaria. There was a peasant girl giving birth to a female baby, Katerina. The poor thing didn't have enough money to make an existence for her, so she dumped the baby at Katerina's parents' doorstep. They picked the baby up and paid the girl to never open her mouth about it.

Katerina shuddered remembering the conversation with her grandma yesterday. She reached for the phone and put it back, deciding it was too early to call Damon. Damon's hoodie hanging over the chair caught her eye and she pulled it on over her cami, relaxing into his scent. She got out of the bedroom and lingered in the kitchen nervously for ten odd minutes, before giving up on food and making herself a cup of coffee. She stared at the morning news segment playing on TV, without really seeing anything. As much as she wanted to convince herself that her grandmother has no idea what she's saying, a part of her knew it was true.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the ringing of her phone. She sighed in relief, reading Damon's name on the caller ID

–Honey? – She offered, impatient to hear his voice.

_–Hey there stranger. You're a hard person to reach, you knew that? –_ Damon teased from the other side of the line.

–I know. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you... – Katerina trailed off, feeling bad for letting her paranoia take over her while her husband needed her.

_–Hey, hey, it was a joke okay? It's not like you missed anything, I was just calling to let you know I came safe last night. I don't know if I'd mentioned last night, the reading is in a couple hours and then I might be going back. –_

–Oh… Okay... – Katerina muttered, her thoughts still in the back of her head.

_–Kit-Kat? You okay? What's going on? –_ Damon asked, his worry taking over.

–Oh, nothing… – Katerina convinced weakly. –It doesn't matter, honey. It's silly. Finish your thing. – She said, determined not to burden him.

_–Katerina. You don't suck at lying any less just because I can't see you. Spill. –_ Damon commanded worriedly.

–I'm telling you, it's stupid. Last night I went to the home to visit my grandma, to pass the time. But she confused me for my mom and started yelling something about paying my mother to stay silent. If that makes any sense. – Katerina explained, almost embarrassed how weak her theory sounded when voiced out loud.

_–Um, let's see, your grandma yelled at your mother, about paying your mother to shut up. _–Damon repeated and Katerina could almost hear him frown. –_Um, no, honey, it doesn't really make sense… Sorry. –_ He admitted frankly.

–I know. – She all but whined. –The thing is, she mentioned something about paying _my mother_ to not come claim me when she's done growing up, or something. I couldn't dig further because the nurse had kicked me out. – Katerina remembered in frustration.

–_So…–_ Damon prompted.

–So I have this stupid theory about the possibility that I might be adopted. – Katerina admitted. –And that it might not have been legal given the need to pay. It's so ridiculous, I'm embarrassed to say it out loud, but it won't leave me alone… – she admitted in frustration.

_–Actually, if we take out the logic part, it's not that far-fetched… And, if you're really that worked up about it, maybe you could talk to your parents? –_ Damon offered sincerely.

–Have you met them? – She responded sarcastically. –My dad would stomp me for even considering it and my mom would guilt-trip me for the rest of my life. –

Damon couldn't hold back the small chuckle at the thought of his wife's overreaction-prone family. –_Look, I don't know what to say to you. I know you won't just drop it and I think you should try talking to them about it. –_ Damon said, reflecting the powerless tone she'd had when talking to him about his own father. –_If you don't try, you'll never know. That's what you told me the other day. –_

–I know. And I know you're right. I should probably do it. – She decided uncertainly. –In fact, I'll go now.-

_–You sure? –_ Damon pressed cautiously. –_If you'd like, we can go together when I come back.-_

–No, I have to do this alone… – She settled. –Forget it, tell me how you are doing?-

_–Freaked out. This place is like a ghost town. Never changes a bit. I feel like I've traveled back in time. –_ Damon chuckled incredulously._ –Hopefully I'll be out of here by tonight. –_ He added.

–I'm sure it's not that bad. –Katerina smiled sadly at the thought of her ever-stable husband being so upset by the place. –Hey, I really think I should get going before I change my mind. Call you later? – She offered, suddenly impatient to see her parents.-

–_Sure. I should probably go make myself eat something before the reading. I love you. _–Damon accepted.

–I love you too. Bye. – She added quickly before hanging up the phone and heading back to the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

><p>After hanging up, Damon flopped back on his bed annoyed at himself. For once Katerina has a problem and he's not by her side. Lovely. He checked the clock again. At least an hour left. Sighing, he decided to go down to the kitchen and grab a bite.<p>

Damon stammered around the house, praying for an empty kitchen. He had no idea what to say to Stefan and he had no strength in himself for another silence such as that of last night. Of course, he would be of no such luck. Stefan was sitting at the kitchen table staring at the steaming mug of tea in front of him.

–Good morning… – Damon offered with caution. Stefan nodded non-specifically, his eyes never leaving the mug.

_–Okay then… Suit yourself. _–Damon thought to himself in aggravation, focusing his attention on the fridge. He frowned, not finding anything breakfast worthy. Finally a container of yogurt caught his eye and he reached for it, deciding that something is better than nothing. He found a spoon and sat across Stefan. A few spoonfuls later, his pride got the better of him.

–Are you not speaking to me? – Damon asked forcefully, staring Stefan down for impact.

–Are you not even going to ask how he died? How we've been doing all these years? –Stefan responded with an equal amount of force, pushing Damon to a boiling point.

–You really think I _care_ about any of that? After all that had happened? He's the one who said I was dead to him! – Damon hissed, trying to restrain himself from full out exploding.

Stefan raised his eyebrows and nodded, reverting back to the silent treatment. That only made Damon's blood boil harder; but he forced himself to take a deep breath, think of home and Katerina and calm down. Hell if he'll allow his father to do this to him even from the grave.

Luckily, he was distracted by Ruth. –The attorney is here. – She announced softly.

* * *

><p>In hopes of clearing her mind andor deciding on a smart approach, Katerina opted to take the longest possible road to her parents' home. However, the commute between Greenwich Village and Brooklyn had never passed quicker and she soon found herself staring down their front door, unsure of what to do. With an encouraging sigh, she clenched her fists and rang the bell.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Review please?<span>_**


	4. Need You Now

Damon and Stefan were sitting in a reluctant silence before their father's attorney.

–Please? –Damon rushed, feeling suffocated by the stillness.

Mr. Smith, the attorney, took a heavy sigh before speaking up. –Misters Salvatore, your father left no legal will… – He spoke seriously, before being interrupted by Damon's outburst.

–And you felt the need to make me come here for _that_? – Damon exploded without thinking.

–If you allow, Mr. Salvatore? – Mr. Smith replied, the stern smirk Giuseppe Salvatore used to wear plastered across his face.

–Like I said, no legal will or living relatives apart from the two of you. – He paused, allowing the two men to process the information.

–Meaning that you are the sole manager of the entire estate, until Mr. Stefan's eighteenth birthday, upon which it will be divided on equal halves. –

–Whatever. He can take it all for what I care. Can we go now? – Damon shrugged, his impatience once again getting the better of him.  
>Mr. Smith sighed in annoyance. –I'm afraid I haven't finished yet, Mr. Salvatore. –<p>

Damon sighed again. He'd disliked the man in front of him since their very first meeting, five years made no difference to that.

–So what are you waiting for? – He asked, shooting a killer glare in Mr. Smith's direction.

–As of today, Mr. Stefan is underage by common law, making you his legal guardian. – Mr. Smith explained.

–Unless you decide to pass the guardianship to another person, you are legally responsible for Mr. Stefan until he has reached the age of majority. -

–What? – Damon exclaimed.

–What? – Stefan mirrored, both equally displeased.

–What exactly does that mean? – Damon asked, forcing himself to take a breath and calm down.

–All of Mr. Stefan's material and financial possessions are under your supervision; you are to take care of his schooling and well-being and you are to have the same place of dwelling. – The attorney clarified.

–I have to stay here? – Damon asked incredulously.

–That, or take Mr. Stefan someplace else with you. – Mr. Smith confirmed.

–Or pass the guardianship over to someone else. – He added on a second thought.

Damon shook his head in disbelief. –Awesome. Just perfect. – He muttered cynically.

–Well, if you don't have any other questions, I'd be leaving? – The attorney offered.

–Um, no, I guess no… – Damon decided. –Goodbye. – He added.

Getting up to leave, Mr. Smith nodded at Damon and Stefan. –Don't doubt to call me if you have any question. Goodbye. – He greeted, leaving the room.

Katerina sat at the kitchen table next to her father, while her mother was making tea at the stove.

–We almost never see you anymore. – Her father Dimitri scolded teasingly. Katerina shrugged uncertainly.

–Where is Damon, dear? – Svetlana Petrova turned to face her daughter. –Are you two okay? – She added, noticing her daughter's solemn face.

–We're fine. He went to Virginia to take care of some business. – Katerina answered briefly.

–You know, I went to visit grandma last night. – She started, watching her parents' faces darken.

–Why? – Svetlana spat out, before being able to hold herself.

-I mean, nice. - She smiled nervously, attempting to mask her slip-up. -Did she recognize you?-

–No… She thought I was you. – Katerina recapped, trying to introduce her real question.

–Oh. What did she talk about? – Dimitri asked cautiously.

–Am I adopted? – Katerina blurted out, unable to take the tension any longer. _–Okay, that was not how I wanted to do it… –_ She thought to herself.

Nothing could've prepared her for the shocked, busted expression on both her parents' faces that told her she'd hit the spot even before they said anything. They both looked away, wanting to hide from their daughter's gaze. Tears spilled from Katerina's eyes.

–Why didn't you tell me anything? Were you ever going to tell me? – She all but screamed, her emotions getting the better of her.

Svetlana and Dimitri still evaded her eyes, neither breaking the suffocating silence. –Talk to me! – Katerina demanded, desperate for answers.

–Katerina. – Dimitri spoke in the tone he'd always employed in getting her to drop a subject.

Furious, Katerina stood up, nearly knocking over her tea mug. –Don't "Katerina" me! Just tell me the truth, please! – She pleaded tearfully, everything she'd ever believed crumpling before her eyes.

–You are my daughter. – Dimitri finally spoke. –But not her. –

–Dimitri! – Svetlana scolded angrily. Katerina dropped back on the chair she'd previously occupied, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

–I've had an affair. – Dimitri admitted, too ashamed to look at his daughter. –With a student of mine. – He finished, a tear rolling out of his eye.

–What? – Katerina asked weakly, one more belief of hers shattered beyond repair.

–I don't know what I was thinking, for the life of me. – He admitted in shame. Svetlana got up from the table and walked over to the window, fixing her gaze on a tree in the yard.

–It didn't last long, only a couple weeks... She transferred immediately afterwards. – Dimitri reiterated, finally finding the strength to look at his daughter's eyes.

–She transferred and I buried every memory of what happened between us as far as it would go. I knew that I had made a mistake. – He explained, crying along with his daughter. –Almost a year later, she knocked on our door with a baby in her arms. –he remembered.

–Me? –Katerina asked quietly.

Dimitri nodded, his heart breaking at his daughter's hurt tone. –You were barely three months old. She said she didn't want you anymore. –He said, not daring to look in the direction of his daughter, or her mother.

–So just like that? –Katerina cried. –She just handed me off like a freaking trading card? –She covered her face with her palms to stop herself from screaming out loud.

–Worse! –Svetlana jumped from her seat, almost knocking over the tea cups on the table. –She sold you! – Svetlana cried.

Katerina frowned tiredly. –What? –She asked, uncertain of whether she even wanted the answer.

–She only came here to _bargain._ – Dimitri explained. –She offered to give up on her rights and never come back for you, in exchange for a…– he paused to find the right word. –…reward. –  
>–Else, she would drop you off at any random adoption agency and neither of us would ever hear about you again. – Svetlana interrupted.<p>

–No kidding. –Katerina shuddered sarcastically. –You basically bought me like a puppy. Wonderful. –

–Katerina, sweetie, we wanted… – Svetlana spoke, finally turning to face her daughter.

–Don't. Just don't. – Katerina pleaded exhaustedly. –What's her name? – She inquired.

–Katerina… – Dimitri hesitated.

–Tell me. – Katerina demanded

–Isobel Flemming. – Svetlana answered the question.

Katerina nodded, getting up from the table. –I'm leaving. – She announced.

–Sweetie… – Svetlana grabbed her arm.

–No. I can't be here. I can't listen to this anymore. In just over half an hour, you've managed to shatter everything I've ever believed in and dreamed of having for myself. I can't be here right now. I'm sorry, I just can't. – She said through tears, running out of the house.

Damon walked back to his room numbly, flopping down on the bed the second he saw it.

–_Now what?_– He groaned in frustration. This thing was getting better by the minute.

–_Just what am I going to do with Stefan now?_ – He stared at the ceiling impotently.

Leaving New York to stay in this place was a trade with everything to lose and nothing to gain. In other words, not even the remotest option.  
>Then again, forcing Stefan to move to New York with him was hardly any better. Damon had no idea how his brother felt about Mystic Falls, but something told him that Stefan wouldn't be easily pried away from this place. Plus, Damon wasn't even sure if he wanted Stefan in his life.<br>Passing the custody would be easy enough, except for the little fact that Damon had no clue to whom.

With another groan, he took his phone and dialed Katerina. The robot answered that she was unavailable at the moment. Figuring she was talking to her parents, he dialed their home phone and waited for the answering machine.

–_Hello! You've reached Katerina and Damon. You know the drill!_ –the message, recorded in Katerina's voice, sounded after fifth ring.

–Hey honey, it's me. There's a situation here, I guess I won't make it for the weekend after all. Call…–

Katerina dragged herself up the four flights of stairs to their apartment, still numb from the information she'd received over the morning. With heavy hands, she fiddled with the lock, impatient to reach the safety of her home. The moment she opened the door, she was greeted by the sound of Damon's voice from the answering machine.

–…_for the weekend after all. Call…–_

She abandoned her bag on the floor and ran for the phone.

–Damon? – She called.

–_Oh. You're home!_ – He said in a relieved tone.

–No, I've literally just ran past the front door five seconds ago. – Katerina almost laughed, some normalcy returning into her at the thought of her husband.

–_You went to talk to your parents?_ – Damon asked, and she could hear the frown in his voice.

Katerina dropped to the floor, hugging the leg of the phone table.

–Yeah… It's true… – She whispered, so quietly she wasn't even sure if Damon heard her.

–_No way… Really?_ – Damon asked; his own disappointment palpable in his tone.

–Yeah… It's a long story. I kind of need a break from it. Sorry. – She apologized quietly, knowing she's leaving him hanging in curiosity.

–What's going on over there? – Katerina asked, changing the subject.

–_Ugh. Don't even get me started. –_ She could practically hear Damon roll his eyes.

–_Apparently it's just the two of us now, Stefan and me. And he's underage, which makes me his legal guardian. Whatever. And that is supposed to say that I'm responsible for his dwelling, schooling and estate. And I have no idea what to do about all that._–Damon rambled, unleashing the tension that's been building up in him since he woke up.

–_I might not make it for that weekend after all…_ –He added sadly.

Katerina gasped dreadfully.

–What? – She asked weakly, devoid of strength.

–_Hey… It's just another couple of days until I figure this ou… –_

–Damon. If you're staying there, then I'm coming too. – Katerina cut him off, leaving little place for discussion.

–I really can't be alone now. Plus, I don't want to look at my parents for a while. And, honest, you kind of sound like you could use a piece of me too. – She reasoned.

–_Very damn true. –_ Damon admitted frankly.

–_That's a good idea, Kit-Kat._ – He added in a lighter tone.

–_Well, good given the circumstances. –_ He corrected himself, reverting to solemnity.

–Okay then, I'll just take the Amtrak tomorrow and I'm there. – Katerina settled, taking solace in having a set date with her husband.

–_Okay. It goes without saying that I'll pick you up when you arrive._ –

–Damn sure you will. – Katerina teased feebly.

–I'll hang up now... You know, book my ticket, pack some stuff, grab a bite and a crappy movie and crash early. I love you, but I'm tired. –

–_I love you too, Kit-Kat._–Damon said lovingly.

–_Don't accidently leave out the eating part. –_ He laughed.

Katerina smiled tiredly. –I won't… – She promised.

–Bye. –

–_Bye. –_


	5. All Messed Up Now

After getting off the phone with Katerina, Damon walked over to his window, his longing gaze lost in the plentiful yard below him, traveling over the faraway tree hills up to the clear, sunny sky. It made for a beautiful day. He rested his palm against the cool glass, smiling as he decided to go out and clear his head.

Katerina stood by her own window, looking over Greenwich Village in deep thought. She'd held true to the booking the ticket and packing the stuff part of her earlier promise to Damon, the rest she was never planning in the first place. She just needed him to not feel the need to check up on her for a while. With a heavy sigh, she turned away from the window and headed back to her grandmother.

Damon drove round the town aimlessly, just for the sake of clearing his mind. The town was livelier than when he'd arrived the night before, people turning to check out the unfamiliar car with different license plates. He ignored them, all the stress of two days past making him too numb to care. He wanted nothing more than to just turn his car and go back to New York. Back to his beautiful woman and their normal life. Pretend like none of this had ever happened. But how was that even an option?

–_Stefan did nothing…_ – he thought to himself.

–_It's not like he could have done anything. He was a kid…_ – He went on and on as he pulled in the parking lot of the only bar in town, _The Comet_.

–Ah, what the hell… – he muttered, deciding that a few drinks won't hurt.

Late in the afternoon, the bar was buzzing with high-schoolers. Damon looked over the crowd heading for the bar. All chairs were busy but one.

–Excuse me, is this seat taken? – He asked a blonde woman sitting on the next chair.

–No. – She answered, looking at him.

–No, it isn't. – She confirmed with a smile, liking what she saw. Damon ignored her and gestured for the bartender.

–I'll have a scotch, please. Actually, make it a double. – He added, remembering what a small amount a single actually was. He nodded his gratefulness and downed the drink in a single gulp.

–Another, please. – He ordered and repeated the pattern.

– Wow, that must be a record or something. – The blonde stranger laughed, which Damon rewarded with a questioning gaze.

–_That_bored already? It's what, your second day here? – She raised her eyebrow at his empty glass. Damon flinched, surprised by her rather open comment.

– Care to remind me why is that any of your business? – He asked with a sarcastic smile, gesturing to the bartender in refusal of a third drink. –And while we're at it, why do you think I'm new here?–

– Your car has New York license plates. – She explained, annoyed at his behavior.

–And sorry for trying to be friendly, gee… – she shrugged.

–I'm sorry. – He apologized sincerely. –It's just been a couple of days…– he trailed off.

–Been there. Apology accepted. – The blonde winked.

–By the way, I'm Jenna. Jenna Sommers. – She added, raising her glass. Damon smiled; relieved he didn't make an enemy already, for she seemed rather nice.

–Damon Salvatore. – He answered, touching his glass to hers. –And I'm not, in fact, new here. I just left a long time ago. –

Jenna raised her eyebrows in surprise. She only knew two other people with that name, one of which her niece Elena was dating. If the old man had any more family, they'd know.

– You're… – she stopped mid-sentence, hoping her new friend didn't hear it, for she had no idea what was she going to ask.

–Apparently not the one who's new here? – Damon smiled, never the one to miss a chance to tease.

– True. I landed here taking care of my sister's kids after she and her husband were killed in a car crash last May. – Jenna explained.

– Oh. I'm sorry about your sister. – Damon said.

–Giuseppe Salvatore was my father. – He answered Jenna's earlier question, trying to hide his bitterness. It's not like he didn't already know that forgetting to mention his other son wasn't below his father.

– Really? – Jenna exclaimed before she could stop herself.

–I mean, I'm sorry…– she mumbled embarrassed at her own behavior. Damon laughed instead.

– I'm not. We didn't speak. I got over him years ago. – He explained sadly, unsure of why was he even recapping the story of his life to this stranger.

Jenna looked at her drink uncomfortably, unsure of what to say to him. She was saved by the ringing of Damon's phone.

–Excuse me…– he gestured, picking it up.

–Hello? – He asked, hoping for his wife. Instead he got the city sheriff.

– I see. Fine, I'm coming. – Damon hung up, rolling his eyes and making a face.

–I'm sorry, but we'll have to continue this another time. – He said apologetically.

– Apparently my brother got himself arrested. – Damon rolled his eyes again.

–Don't worry. Been there, too. – Jenna smiled. –Nice to meet you. –

– You, too. – Damon smiled before picking his stuff up and leaving.

Katerina walked hesitantly over to the garden bench occupied by her grandmother.

–_Why am I even here again? –_ She thought to herself, the visit suddenly not seeming like such a good idea anymore. She briefly considered just turning and leaving, but before she got a chance to decide whether to act upon it, Grozda made the choice for her.

–Svetlana! – She said cheerfully.

Katerina flinched, a bit taken aback.

–_Okay, then… –_ She thought, glad that Grozda still confused Katerina for her mother.

–Grozdo. – Katerina smiled, playing along. The guilt of deceiving the unsuspecting woman tugged at the back of her mind, but she chose to ignore it.

–Where is Katerina? – She asked, trying to place Grozda in the period of her interest.

–My, Svetlano, you really _are_ acting silly these days. – Grozda laughed incredulously.

–We won't have her for another week, remember. – Grozda stated, not really a question. –You know, until that mother of hers is done counting her money. –

Katerina frowned, feeling goose bumps travel down her back.

–Did you hit your head or something? – She added on a second thought.

Katerina nodded uneasily, feigning shame. –All right, then. – She muttered, more to herself than to Grozda.

–And… her mother? – She asked vaguely, her attention back to Grozda.

–What about her mother? – Grozda asked confusedly.

–I have no idea… – Katerina muttered to herself.

–What is she doing? – She asked more loudly.

Grozda frowned in disapproval. –Who knows? Probably somewhere with a bottle, thinking how to whore her way of that little town of hers –

–What town? – Katerina asked cautiously.

–Svetlano! – Grozda scoffed, thinking her daughter-in-law was particularly slow this week.

–That Mystic Falls of hers... – She said, waving her hand in dismissal.

Katerina flinched at the mention of her husband's home town. –What is she doing there? – She asked, not caring how dumb that will sound to Grozda.

–She's _from_ there, знаеш? – Grozda asked disbelievingly.

Katerina frowned in confusion. She'd understood that Isobel was here during her pregnancy. It was never explicitly stated, but to her it made more sense than a small town so far away, particularly the one she was from and everyone probably knew her. Why did her mother go back?

–But if she's not here, how do we know the baby is okay? – Katerina asked warily, hoping that Grozda would just think that she had a very dumb daughter-in-law rather than realize she had the wrong person. Grozda stared at Katerina with her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

–She is not there now, _remember_! – Grozda frowned in confusion.

–Who are you? You are not Svetlana! – She yelled, finally coming to the realization.

Katerina recoiled, surprised at the outburst. Seeing the nurse approach with Grozda's meds, she knew that her time was up. She nodded goodbye to the nurse and left the center, her mind racing to process the information she'd just received.

Mystic Falls Police Station had never been a particularly busy place. This time was no exception. A few uniformed workers sitting at their desks here and there, some people in filthy clothes sitting in a corner. Damon didn't waste time looking around and headed straight for the Sheriff's office, a place well known to him. There was nobody behind the receiving desk and Damon decided to go for the door. He only knocked once before hearing the invitation from the other side of the door.

–Good afternoon. – He greeted the stranger sitting at the table. – I'm Damon Salvatore. – He said, offering his hand to the woman.

– Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. – She answered, accepting his hand. –I'm sorry about your father and also that we have to meet in these circumstances. Please, have a seat. –

–Never mind. What did he do? – Damon asked, accepting the seat despite his impatience to get out of the place.

– Nothing! – Stefan exclaimed before Sheriff Forbes had a chance to answer.

–Whoever asked _your_ opinion, Stefan? – Damon glared.

– Please. – He turned his attention back to the Sheriff.

–He was going to pour soap into the fountain in the park and picked a fight with the officer who'd warned him to stop doing it. – The woman explained, almost apologetically.

–Fine. – Damon acknowledged without any real interest. –What's the sentence? –

–145 hours community service, and of course he gets a file. – Sheriff explained simply.

–Come on! – Stefan protested. –I didn't even really pour the soap, you can't…–

–Stop. Speaking. – Damon cut him off with a killer glare.

–I apologize. – He turned to the sheriff, who nodded in return.

– Can we get out of here already? – Damon asked.

–Of course, you're free to go. Have a nice day. – Sheriff said rather pointlessly.

–You too. Thank you. – Damon answered, shaking the sheriff's hand briefly. –Get up! – He glared at Stefan, who wasn't displaying any interest in doing so. Stefan complied, not without making a show out of it, exaggerating every movement.

The drive back to the mansion had passed in silence, Stefan making a show of actively not speaking and Damon trying to decide exactly how much he cared about his brother's behavior. Upon entering the mansion, Stefan threw his jacket on the couch and headed straight for the staircase leading up to the bedroom floor.

Damon stared incredulously, debating whether to just spare his already wrecked nerves and let Stefan go.

–What the hell do you think you're doing? – He yelled, deciding against it.

Stefan stopped dead in his tracks with a half-shrug, not a single word leaving his mouth.

–Answer me! – Damon yelled again, his temper getting the better out of him. From his own experience, Damon knew that the sole point of Stefan's actions was to piss him off and that he probably shouldn't play along, but he couldn't help himself.

–I can't. You told me not to speak, remember? – Stefan suggested daringly.

Damon barely resisted the urge to scream.

–Well, now I'm telling you to Answer. My. Freaking. Question. – He muttered through gritted teeth.

–So now you care? – Stefan asked bitterly.

–This morning I got a different impression. My bad. – He spat out cynically.

Damon couldn't help but stare at his brother in astonishment.

–Why are you acting like any of this is my fault? – He asked incredulously.

–I didn't choose this mess anymore than you did. I was perfectly happy in New York! – He added frantically.

Stefan just raised his eyebrows and shrugged indifferently.

–Yeah. Whatever. –He muttered, before getting up and heading for his room.

Damon punched a cushion on the sofa, releasing his irritation. He forced himself to think of Katerina arriving tomorrow, relief flowing over him. They might both be in crises, but at the very least they'd be together.

With a sigh, Damon dragged himself up the stairs to his own bedroom, feeling absolutely exhausted. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt and tucked into his bed. He thought of Katerina again, guilty for not remembering to check on her earlier. She didn't say much in their last conversation, but Damon knew that her entire world must be crumpled to pieces right now. One glance at the clock told him it was only nine-forty in the evening. Deciding it wasn't yet too late, as she wasn't an early sleeper, he reached for the phone. The moment his fingers connected with the cold plastic, the ring went off. The caller ID identified Katerina. Damon smiled, bringing the phone to his ear.

–You're a mind reader, you know? – He greeted lightly.

–_What? I have no idea what that means. Whatever. I lied. –_ Katerina spoke quickly and incoherently. Damon could tell she was disturbed.

–Hey, hey, calm down. – Damon urged, trying to get to her. He could hear Katerina take a deep, hitched breath; like she always did when she was trying not to cry.

–What did you lie about? – He asked worriedly when she didn't say another word.

–_After I booked the ticket, I didn't play a movie. Or eat, for that matter. I went back to Brooklyn to see my grandma again. –_ She admitted, calmed down now.

Damon frowned, resting his chin on his palm.

–Okay. – He offered cautiously. –Why'd you do that? –

–_I have no idea. I just felt… I don't know. Like I had to. Like there was more to the story than my father cared to mention this morning. –_ Katerina rambled off.

–_By the way, that place you're at, it's called Mystic Falls, right? –_ She added on a second thought.

–Did you at least get any answers from her? – Damon asked.

–Wait, what does Mystic Falls have to do with anything? – He added, her seemingly random question finally reaching his brain.

–_Oh, that's the good part. Apparently my mother, my birth mother, is from there. And, apparently, she'd been there during her pregnancy. –_ Katerina shuddered.

–What? No kidding… – Damon responded, shuddering himself.

–_Maybe it isn't even true. Who even knows... That's just what my grandma said, whether she had any idea what was she saying is up for debate… –_Katerina trailed off, realizing the poor credibility of her source.

–That's a possibility… – Damon agreed. –Did she say anything else?

–_Nah… She figured out I'm not my mother and threw a fit. Whatever. I don't want to think about it anymore. How are you doing over there? –_Katerina asked, changing the subject.

–From bad, to worse. – Damon shuddered, remembering the piece of evening he'd had. –Stefan got himself arrested. – He cringed.

–_Really? What'd he do? –_ Katerina asked.

–Nothin'. He tried to pour soap into a fountain. -

–_No kidding… –_ Katerina couldn't hold back the giggle. –_Why do you think he's doing that? –_Damon couldn't hold back his own smile.

–To get on my nerves. He makes all this out to be my fault. I guess it's his way of dealing, whatever. The problem is that I totally fell for it. – He admitted in shame.

–_No you didn't. –_ Katerina asked incredulously, having trouble imagining her ever-cool husband letting anyone get to him.

–Oh, I totally did. I yelled at him and ended up punching a cushion. – Damon reiterated, knowing she'll never let him live it down.

Katerina openly giggled at the other end of the line. –_Now that's a picture. Damon? –_She called.

–Yeah? – He answered.

–_I love you so much, you know that? Nobody else could make me laugh after the day I've had. I just… I love you. –_ She said sincerely.

Despite himself, Damon felt his eyes water up.

–I love you too, Kit-Kat. – He smiled. –Talking to you makes all this seem less crappy. God, I can't wait to see you. It feels like it's been forever. – He whispered sadly.

–_Tell me about it. –_ Katerina agreed.

–_And while we're at it, I should probably crash now. I wouldn't want to miss my train tomorrow. –_

Damon sighed, glancing at the clock. They'd been talking for almost an hour.

–Yeah, I could use some sleep myself…– He accepted.

–_Okay, then… G'night. –_

–'Night, Kit-Kat. –


	6. So Close, Yet Miles Away

_**Before I start, I'd like to thank all the amazing people who have reviewed and/or added my story to their Favorites/Story Alert. I'm not new to writing, but I am new to publishing my work. The thought that someone likes it and wants to know what is next makes my day. Thank you so much!**_

Late in the morning, Damon stood in the open doorway of Stefan's empty bedroom.

–_Ridiculous… What am I even doing here…– _He made a face at his own behavior. Yet something prevented him from moving away. Leaned on the wall, index finger absent-mindedly circling the coffee mug in his hands; he let his eyes roam all over the substantial room in front of him. Not unlike the rest of the manor, it was a bit aged and spotless. Massive, traditional furniture. No mess, no dust, no personality. Just the feel of antiquity.

Damon shuddered, his mind traveling back to the loft he shared with Katerina. Brushes, papers, books, clothes; everywhere, on any given surface.  
>–Home is where the heart is… – He muttered to nobody in particular.<p>

The ringing of the land phone brought Damon out of his thoughts. He cringed uncomfortably, feeling like he'd been caught red-handed. Staring at his brother's bedroom like an idiot. For a moment, he considered fleeing the crime scene and just letting the phone ring. Deciding he was just being ridiculous, Damon slapped his own face and forced himself to answer the phone. He eerily made his way over to the phone on Stefan's nightstand and pulled it up to his ear.

–Hello? – Damon replied.

–_Hello? –_ A male voice mimicked. –_I mean, good morning. –_ The caller corrected himself.

–Good morning. – Damon repeated awkwardly. – How may I help you? – He inquired.

–_I'm Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher in Mystic Falls High School. I'm calling about Stefan… – _The man introduced himself.

–You've got the right person. I'm Damon, his... legal guardian. – Damon cut the teacher off, wanting to avoid the pointless digression about his family history. –Let me guess, he did something stupid again? – He asked in an annoyed tone.

–_If you wanna put it that way… Yes. –_ Mr. Saltzman confirmed apologetically.

–Specifically what? – Damon asked for clarification.

–_Um… It might be best if you could come here… When you're available, of course? –_ The teacher offered clearly uncomfortable sharing Stefan's deed.

Damon paused to glance at the clock. –I guess I could come right now, if that works… – He accepted, deciding he had enough time before Katerina's train arrives.

–_Sure thing. – _The teacher agreed.

Damon smiled at the man's spontaneity. –Okay, I'm there in twenty minutes. See ya. –

–_See ya. –_ Mr. Saltzman repeated, cutting the line.

Damon sighed heavily and returned the phone to its place, heading for his bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

><p>–That's an interesting choice of book. – A dark-haired woman in her thirties commented, pointing at Katerina's copy of <em>American Psycho <em>by Bret Easton Ellis.

Katerina raised her head in surprise, offering a smile to the woman when she realized the comment was meant for her. –Oh, I love Bret Easton Ellis. – She explained.

–Me too. Actually it's the unreliable narrator that I like. Leaves me empowered to see any story I want to see. – The woman added.

–Oh, you do that too? – Katerina continued in surprise. –Me too. My husband calls me on it all the time. He says that books are to be read as they are written. – She laughed, remembering hers and Damon's eternal dispute about the books.

–You're married? – The woman asked in astonishment. – I'm sorry, that sounded rude. You just look very young, that's all. – She corrected herself.

–Ha-ha, that's okay; I get that all the time. – Katerina smiled. – Besides, I am quite young. – She agreed.

–I see. By the way, I'm Isobel Saltzman. – The woman said, offering her hand to Katerina.

–Katerina Salvatore. – Katerina responded, accepting Isobel's hand. She smiled, dismissing the coincidence of meeting a woman of that particular name.

–Katerina. That's such a lovely name. Russian? – Isobel wondered.

–Thank you. It's Bulgarian, actually. – Katerina corrected.

–Oh, really? See, I like studying names… – Isobel continued.

Katerina got interested in her story, leaving the book on her lap. They chatted away as the train moved closer and closer to its destination.

* * *

><p>Twenty-five minutes later, Damon indeed was indeed being shown to an almost empty classroom, save for a man in his thirties, seemingly Alaric Saltzman, Stefan and himself.<p>

–Good afternoon. I'm Damon Salvatore. – Damon greeted, entering the classroom.

–Right. I'm Alaric Saltzman. We spoke earlier? – Mr. Saltzman responded, extending his right hand to Damon. –My condolences about your father. – He added.

–Thank you. – Damon accepted the extended hand. –All right, what did he do? – He rushed, not wanting to risk being late to pick up Katerina.

–Don't even _think_ about it. – Damon turned to glare at Stefan, noticing his brother's intent of speaking. Stefan retreated back into his previous position, leaning on his chair carelessly. Damon gestured for the teacher to go on.

–Um… He went into the ladies' shower room and stole PE teacher's clothes while she was showering. Needless to say, Mrs. Daniels is furious. – Mr. Saltzman explained quickly.

Damon cringed at his brother's amateur move. –Just perfect. – He sighed quietly, growing more tired of Stefan's behavior by the second. –Now what? – He asked.

–He's suspended for two weeks. And, of course, apologies to Mrs. Daniels are in order. – Mr. Saltzman replied.

Damon shrugged indifferently. –Fine. Whatever. – He accepted. –He'll apologize. – Damon emphasized, turning to glare at Stefan.

–Um, you think I could have a word with you, in private, while we wait for Mrs. Daniels to get out of class? – The teacher inquired. Damon nodded, waving his hand at Stefan to leave. Alaric smiled, despite himself, at their peculiar interaction.

Stefan left the classroom indifferently and Damon turned to face the teacher.

–All right, Mr. Saltzman. Shoot. – He nodded.

–Call me Alaric. And, I'm concerned about this behavior from Stefan. This isn't characteristic of him. – Alaric explained.

Damon shrugged vaguely. –I… have no idea what to say to you. – He admitted. –Hell, you probably know the kid better than I do. –

Alaric grimaced with concern. –I see… May I ask how you're related to him? I mean, without being rude or anything… –

Damon rolled his eyes. – I'm his brother. And I landed in this particular spot by pure chance, that's it. I have no idea what to do with a seventeen-year old. – He confessed honestly.

–So you aren't very close? – Alaric asked, wary of sounding nosy.

–Never really. We haven't spoken in the past five years. Literally, not a word. And now I'm stuck with him. And the crap he's pulling. – Damon recounted, feeling relieved to let it all out.

Alaric raised his eyebrows, surprised by the information. –Look, I don't know if you realize, but Stefan had been quite close to your father. Losing his presence must be quite devastating. Maybe that's where the rebellion comes from. – He pointed.

–May be… I'm not denying the possibility… – Damon agreed, before being interrupted by the sound of the bell, signalizing the end of the period.

–Oh. We should go find Mrs. Daniels now. Despite the circumstances, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Salvatore. – Alaric offered.

–Damon. Let's go find that teacher. – Damon smiled.

* * *

><p>–So, business or pleasure? – Katerina asked her travel companion.<p>

Isobel rolled her eyes. –Ugh. More like need. See, my smart-ass husband accepted this job in the middle of nowhere, in the name of his research allegedly. And I couldn't leave my own doctorate studies to accompany him, so… – She elaborated.

–Oh. That kind of sucks. – Katerina said honestly.

–Like you wouldn't believe. – Isobel laughed. – What about you? Business or pleasure? –

Katerina made a face, unsure of what to respond. – Moral support? My husband had to go deal with a family situation and he'll be staying longer than anticipated, so I'm going just to be together. – She explained, opting out of sharing her own family situation.

–Oh, that's too sweet. – Isobel smiled. –Where do you get off? – She asked.

–Richmond. – Katerina responded. –You?

–Virginia Beach. I'll run an errand of my own before joining my husband. –

* * *

><p>Damon and Alaric walked out just in time to see a petite, dark-haired girl give Stefan a quick peck on the lips and leave in the opposite direction. Damon smiled, remembering his own petite, dark-haired girl, only a couple hours away from his arms. The two brothers waited in the hallway for Alaric to get the offended teacher, actively avoiding each other's gazes. The woman emerged from the teacher's lounge, followed by Alaric. Damon watched Stefan move a few feet away to speak to them. He looked around, setting his gaze on the single piece of paper stuck to an otherwise empty message board, reading <strong>Art teacher needed. All applicants submit to the Secretary's office. <strong>Soon enough Stefan returned, rolling his eyes as he passed by his brother. He nodded his greeting to Alaric and followed Stefan outside.

–What do you have to say in your defense? – Damon inquired as he started the car.

Stefan shrugged. –Nothing? – He offered.

Damon's blood boiled over, but he forced himself to remain calm. –You do realize how ridiculous and childish was that, right? – He asked.

–You care? – Stefan asked indifferently.

–_All right then, two can play at this game. – _Damon thought to himself, clutching the wheel in frustration, but refusing to show it otherwise.

–Nah, not really. You can walk around naked yourself for all I care. – He said, mimicking his brother's indifferent tone. Stefan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. –_Score! – _Damon smiled inwardly.

–Really? – Stefan said daringly.

–Yep. – Damon nodded. –Just try not to do it _now_, as I'll be going to Richmond to pick up my wife. I'd prefer to be the only Salvatore she ever saw naked. – He added dryly.

–You're married? – Stefan yelled in astonishment.

–As a matter of fact, I am. Now get your ass out of my car and try to not get into any more trouble until I come back. – Damon ordered, stopping the car in front of the Salvatore manor.

Stefan complied without protest; still puzzled by Damon's lack of interest and this new piece of information he'd just been given. Damon waved goodbye and rode off to get Katerina.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay, this is the last filler chapter I needed to really get the story going. I hope it isn't too boring. My question from the previous chapter is still on - Who should meet first? And while we're at it, should I give Damon and Kat a moment of peace before meeting Elena?<em>**

**_Oh, and don't forget about that art teacher ad Damon was looking at, it's there for a reason. A reason which was referenced earlier in the chapter too, if you caught it. Ice cream to anyone who knows what I'm talking about._**

**_Lastly I'd just like to add how much I would appreciate if you'd leave at least a tiny review._**


	7. Just Like Twin Sisters

_**AN: First I'd like to apologize for the delay in updating, life got in the way. Second, thank you again to all the people reading and reviewing. Don't be afraid to say exactly what do you like or dislike. :-)**_

Damon looked over the Main Street station anxiously, impatient to finally see Katerina again. While it's only really been three days, it sure seemed like forever. He searched the crowd with frantic eyes, his nerves rising by the second.

–_I didn't screw it up again, did I? –_ He cringed silently, remembering the incident when he'd come to pick Katerina up from the airport… three hours late.  
>Finally he saw her; reaching on the tips of her toes to see better, leaned for balance on the familiar red suitcase. Around that same moment, she noticed him too. Both their faces lit up in anticipation as they made the way to each other.<p>

Katerina jumped desperately into her husband's arms, all the tears she'd been holding back the past two days spilling from her eyes.

–God, I missed you… – Damon muttered into her hair, tearing up himself.

–Me too… – Katerina muttered back, clutching onto him for dear life.

Damon was the first to pull back, kissing her head and drying her tears in the process.  
>–Are you okay? – He asked with concern.<p>

Katerina shook her head and looked down at their feet instead of answering. Hating to see her so broken, Damon pulled her back into his arms, streaking his fingers through her hair comfortingly. Katerina sobbed into his chest, everything she held back coming down on her.

–Hey… Don't cry. It's okay. We'll figure this out, I promise. – He whispered softly, lifting her head to look at her eyes.

–Let's get out of here first and we'll figure everything out, okay? – He suggested.

Katerina nodded, forcing herself to take a deep breath and wipe away her tears. –Okay… – She whispered.

– How far away is Mystic Falls? – She asked, just for the sake of changing the topic.

–Not far, maybe twenty minutes drive. – Damon answered, reaching to pick up her suitcase.

–Jesus Christ, what did you put in here! – He inquired, implying at the heaviness of the object.  
>Katerina couldn't help but laugh out.<p>

–It's not _that_ heavy… – She protested.

–Besides, some of it is _yours_ since I thought you might like to wear something besides, I don't know, two pairs of pants and three shirts? – She mocked his deprived luggage, packed in belief that he would be returning soon.

Damon stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her in astonishment.

–What? – She asked in confusion.

–You dragged this all the way from Greenwich Village to Penn Station, just so that I would have something to change to? – Damon asked incredulously.

–Yeah? – Katerina confirmed cautiously, unsure what to make of her husband's reaction.

–You never cease to amaze me. – Damon answered with a happy smile, leaning over the suitcase to kiss his wife. They walked to the car, arms wrapped around each other, chattering lightly about whatever.

However, the second Damon let go of her and they entered the car, Katerina's mood went back to somber. Damon reached over to her, hugging her tight. There was nothing he hated more than to see her sad like this and be powerless before it.

–C'mon, tell me. Let it out. – He urged, kissing her cheek as he pulled away from her.  
>Katerina nodded, wiping a stray tear.<p>

–Get moving. – She gestured, knowing it would be easier for her to talk if Damon's attention wasn't completely focused on her.

–The first time I went, my grandma, thinking that I was my mother, slipped something about my birth mother… – She started recounting the story while Damon listened attentively.

* * *

><p>By the time they'd reached Mystic Falls, Damon was filled in on everything that had happened in his absence and Katerina was feeling much calmer with that conversation out of the way. They'd got back to joking around by the time they pulled in the driveway of Damon's home.<p>

–Holy mother of… – Katerina called in marvel, staring wide-eyed at the gigantic building sprawled in front of her. Coming from major money herself, she knew a big house when she saw one, but the Salvatore manor was beyond anything Katerina had ever seen.

–Big, huh? – Damon hugged her from behind, smiling at her amazement.

–Riiiiight… Big. – Katerina repeated sarcastically, laughing through her nose.

Damon laughed back. –It used to be a boarding house, whatever. Like, in 1920-something. – He explained, rolling his eyes.

–That explains it. – Katerina nodded.

–Can I see what it looks like on the inside? – She turned around and pulled Damon by the arms.

–Or we could just keep staring… – She teased when he made no movement.

Damon sighed, moving to her side, arm still on the small of her back.

–Yeah, let's go in. – He agreed, stepping forward. –I was just praying that Stefan isn't home. – He added, rolling his eyes.

Katerina chuckled. –It can't be that bad. – She reassured, wrapping her arms around him.

–Wait till you see… – He said solemnly, pushing the front door open.

–Stefan? – He tried, following Katerina inside. No answer came back.

–Stefan? – He called again, louder this time. Still no answer.

–Oh, thank God… – Damon muttered under his breath in relief.

Katerina just laughed at his demeanor.

Katerina walked over the living room, taking in the old paintings and the grand fireplace. She already loved this place. But, at the same time, she could see exactly why Damon didn't. Unlike their modern, messy New York dwelling, this mansion had tradition and history embedded in every inch of its magnitude. An inventive spirit like her husband must feel smothered here.

Noticing his wife's amazement Damon silently thanked that the house, as much as he hated it, was successful in providing comfort to Katerina. He knew she'd love it here. The tone of olden days he'd hated his entire life suited his dreamy wife perfectly.

– This place is amazing. – She admitted after a while.

–And you haven't seen the best part yet. – Damon winked playfully.

–The bedroom. – He whispered, pulling Katerina closer to himself.

–Is that so? – She whispered into his ear, wrapping her arms around Damon's neck.

–Why don't you show me, then? – Katerina inquired seductively.

–Come on… – Damon murmured, pulling her arm, his eyes never leaving hers.

Damon led the way to his bedroom, stealing kisses from his beautiful partner in the process. The pair stumbled around the vacant house, hands wandering all over their bodies. The moment they'd stepped over the threshold of the room, clothes hit the floor. A few more footsteps landed the naked couple on the bed. They took each other with passion, releasing all the tension of the days past.

Some time later, Katerina laid on Damon's warm chest, her fingers intertwined with his. She looked over the room absent-mindedly. The last rays of sun for the day shone through the window, giving everything a reddish tint. It really was beautiful.

–What are you thinking about? – Damon asked out of curiosity, caressing her hair.

Katerina smiled. –You were right. This really _is_ the best part. –

Damon laughed. –When was I ever not right? – He asked, self-assured.

–You want it chronologically or in the order of importance? – Katerina snickered.

Damon smacked her butt in offense. –You suck. – He announced.

–Glad you think so, honey. – Katerina responded, unimpressed. –You know, I'm kind of hungry. –

Damon frowned, feeling his own famished stomach.

–Yeah, me too. – He nodded.

–But I'm afraid we have a little problem… – He added on a second thought, remembering the poor state of the fridge.

–Which is… – Katerina wondered, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

–There's barely any food in here. – Damon explained apologetically.

Katerina rolled her eyes, quickly resigning to another night of pizza. –Any place with a delivery service? –

Damon nodded in confirmation, promising himself he'd go grocery shopping tomorrow.

–C'mon, let's throw some clothes on. – He offered, gesturing to their naked bodies.

Leading their way to the kitchen, Damon didn't take long in finding the Mystic Grill menu, pinned to the side of the fridge. From its ragged appearance, he assumed it was used quite often. He dialed the number, written in one corner of the leaflet.

–_Mystic Grill. Good evening._ – Came the short reply from the other side.

–Good evening. I'd like a four-cheese pizza, delivery to 3917 Wickery Bridge, please. – Damon asked.

–_Yeah, sorry, we don't deliver to that place anymore. _– The waiter responded.

–What? Why? – Damon frowned in confusion.

–_'Cause we ain't stupid. You don't pay three times, you don't eat the fourth. –_ The waiter explained.

–What? – Damon rolled his eyes, seeing Stefan's doing in this.

–Excuse me; I really have no idea what you're talking about. My wife and I only came here recently and we're really hungry. So, if you bring that pizza anyway, I'll pay whatever the debt, plus a tip 50 percent the total bill. Deal? Please? – Damon offered desperately.

–_Deal. You better not lie this time, 'cause I will report you to the police._ – The waiter threatened before hanging up.

Damon slammed his phone to the table angrily.

–What? – Katerina asked cautiously.

–I am going to kill him. – Damon muttered through gritted teeth.

–Speaking of, where is he? – He spoke to himself, picking his phone back up. Not very surprisingly, the line was busy. Damon slammed the phone down again.

–Damon? What did he do now? – Katerina asked worriedly.

–Oh, this time it's what he _didn't_ do. – Damon answered furiously. Katerina raised her eyebrows questioningly.

–Apparently, he calls for delivery and, um, forgets to pay the damn bill. I'll kill him when I find him. – He rambled, calming down somewhat.

–Maybe he really didn't have the money… – Katerina offered weakly, knowing she was wrong.

–Oh, he did. I saw his wallet. – Damon rolled his eyes.

–Ugh, forget it. I'll deal with him whenever he gets home. C'mon. – He said, leading Katerina to the living room.

They turned on the TV, waiting for the pizza. They didn't wait for long before it came. Damon paid the delivery boy as promised. They ate in comfortable silence, as they often did. Lost in their own thoughts, comforted by the mere presence of the other. As they finished eating, Damon called Stefan one last time. Still no answer. Yawning, they got up and headed to the bedroom for some much needed sleep.

At some point during the night, Damon and Katerina found themselves yanked from their peaceful slumber by a crashing noise coming from downstairs. They jumped slightly and moaned in irritation at being woken in the middle of the night.

–What the hell… – Katerina muttered, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Damon sighed in frustration, knowing it must be Stefan coming home.

–Probably nothing. Stay here; I'll go check it out. – He whispered, kissing her head softly before climbing out of the bed.

Damon made his way to the entrance hall and, sure enough, he found Stefan stumbling his way into the house, drunk out of his mind.

–What the hell do you think you're doing? – Damon hissed, struggling to remain calm.

–Me? – Stefan asked drunkenly. –Going to sleeeeeeeep. – He laughed, nearly falling over.

Damon clenched his fists, realizing that was probably for the best.

–You know what, that's exactly what you're doing. – Damon confirmed, pulling Stefan close to himself for balance. He dragged Stefan to his room, trying to avoid falling down along with him.

–I'll deal with you tomorrow. – Damon whispered, dropping his brother on the bed.

After that, he got back to his own room and snuggled next to Katerina, who was already fast asleep.

Katerina was the first one up next morning. She checked the time on her phone, surprised to find that it was almost ten o'clock. Given her and Damon's early bedtime of last night, she'd expect herself to wake up sooner. Deciding against waking Damon up, Katerina caressed his hair and climbed out of the bed.

Katerina retraced the path she took with Damon last night, leading to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water, which did little to calm her caffeine deprivation induced headache. Unfortunately, coffee wasn't anywhere visible and Katerina reluctantly got up and started searching the cabinets, trying to fight off the dirty feeling of rummaging through a place that wasn't her own.

While she was looking, a pair of strong arms hugged her from behind. She smiled and relaxed against the figure behind her, convinced that Damon had come after her.

Damon, on the other hand, only then entered the kitchen.

–Stefan! Seriously? – He yelled, looking incredulously at the scene before his eyes.

Stefan turned in genuine confusion while Katerina jumped and nearly screamed at noticing that it wasn't Damon holding her.

–What, now I can't hug my girlfriend? – Stefan asked in annoyance?

–Excuse me? – Katerina shrieked.

–Do you think this is funny? – Damon asked in disbelief.

–What? – Stefan frowned, his head aching from confusion and hangover.

–Elena, what's this all about? – He wondered, his eyes pacing back and forth between Damon and Katerina.

–Who is Elena? – Katerina asked confusedly.

–Wait, you're not Elena? – Stefan raised his eyebrows in astonishment while Damon just stared at the exchange, a million different thoughts running through his head.

–No… I'm Katerina, Damon's wife… – She explained uncertainly.

–Holy crap! – Stefan yelped. –You look just like Elena! I swear, like her twin sister. –

Katerina flinched at the words, every piece of information she'd found out in the last three days spinning around her head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you go, another chapter. I hope you like. :-)<br>Since Sasha was the only one who answered the poll about who should meet first, she gets her wish.  
>Reviews please! <em>**


	8. Almost Normal

_**To all the old readers, if you're still with me, you rock. I'm terribly sorry for the long update. My grandma passed away in late June and I just wasn't up to anything. I've struggled really hard to put this chapter together. I'm still not really happy with it, but I just can't see how it will get any better.**_

Damon shot a murderous glare in his brother's direction. –Stefan, I swear, if this is some kind of a twisted joke… –

–It isn't. – Stefan interrupted. –I swear. Look. – He offered his phone to them. –This is Elena, dad and I a week before he died. –

The couple looked at the photo, their eyes wide in realization.

–Holy crap… – Damon cursed silently.

–A mom who sold me off _and_ a twin sister… – Katerina muttered numbly. Damon hugged her frozen form lightly and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, all while Stefan was staring wide-eyed at them.

–I need to be alone for a moment, okay? – Katerina whispered into Damon's neck, barely loud enough for him to hear. –I'll just be outside, please. – She promised weakly.

–All right. – Damon agreed, kissing her again. –Don't go far. –

Katerina nodded before leaving.

* * *

><p>Damon watched his wife leave before flopping to the floor in frustration. He hated not being able to help her.<p>

–Wow… Elena never mentioned she had a twin… – Stefan muttered in confusion, scratching his head with one hand.

Damon looked up at him incredulously. –Tell me you're kidding. – He snorted to himself, his eyes squeezed to slits.

–What? – Stefan asked through a confused frown.

–Ah. Forget it. – Damon rolled his eyes. –Tell me, that Elena girl, whose is she? – He asked in an attempt to make some sense out of the situation.

–Elena? She's the Gilberts' elder daughter. – Stefan responded, taking a cup of coffee for himself.

–A Gilbert, huh? – Damon frowned in thought. –And you happen to know if she's adopted? –

Stefan made an oblivious grimace. –Nope. If she is, she'd never mentioned it. –

Damon banged his head on the cupboard he was leaning on. –Of course. She probably doesn't know it herself. Ugh! – He groaned helplessly. This situation was surreal.

* * *

><p>The two brothers sat in silence for a while, Damon staring into nothing on the floor and Stefan nursing his hangover and coffee at the table.<p>

–You really got married, didn't you? – Stefan said with a small smile, not looking at his brother. Startled by the sudden question, Damon did look up.

–Yeah… I guess I did. –He answered happily, stretching his legs in front of himself.

–Bastard. You could've at least invited me to the wedding. – Stefan accused playfully.

Damon laughed, despite himself. –There wasn't one. It was just a small thing. – He finally admitted.

–You've changed, big bro. – Stefan said almost sentimentally.

Damon smiled, pulling himself up from the floor. –You haven't at all, little brother. – He commented, ruffling Stefan's hair. –I'm going to go find Kat, see if she's okay. – Damon announced, moving towards the door. –And I'm not even close to done with you yet. – He smiled smugly from the doorway.

* * *

><p>Damon contemplated the yard for a moment, thinking about which way Katerina would've gone. Remembering her fondness for the woods, he chose to head in that direction. He walked over the backyard all the way to the forest hiding the Willow Creek.<p>

Sure enough, Katerina was there. Staring into nothing and throwing stones into the water. He bent over to pick one for himself and threw it away, further than any of hers.

Katerina didn't even turn to look at him. –How the hell did this mess happen? – She asked powerlessly.

Damon sat behind her and pulled her back until she was leaning on his chest. –No idea, baby. – He whispered, his heart breaking at the sight of his normally strong, perky companion this broken. –Will you believe me if I tell you that we _will_ get through this? –

Katerina wiped a stray tear from her face. –I want to. I do. But I don't know how this can ever be okay. – She admitted, leaning into his chest.

–What are we going to do now? – Damon asked, wrapping his arms firmly around her small frame.

–Pack up, go home and forget any of this ever happened? – Katerina offered jokingly.

Damon let out a small laugh. –Not home. – He whined. –Somewhere nicer. Somewhere… sexy. – He whispered, tickling her sides.

Katerina laughed out loud. –Stop it! – She commanded, rolling over to kiss him.

–I made you laugh! – Damon smiled happily.

–You did. – Katerina winked. –And what are we really going to do? – She asked in a more somber tone.

–Not go away and forget the world? – Damon looked down powerlessly.

–Yeah, baby, _that_ really helps. Thank you! – Katerina gave him a sour smile. –I want to find my mother. –

Damon frowned worriedly. –You sure? – He asked carefully.

–Yes! I want to know how a mother can basically sell her own baby. What kind of a person does that? – She cried, not bothering to wipe her tears anymore.

Damon did it for her. –Okay. We'll do it.

Katerina stood up abruptly. –Later. We'll do it, later. Right now, I just need a damn break. And some food. C'mon. – She extended her hands to Damon to pull him up.

–Yeah, about that… – Damon laughed. –There is, like, no food in the house, remember? I found some, sort of, fresh tomatoes and I think I've seen some hot dogs and a pint of ice cream, but that's about it. – He remembered his earlier visit to the fridge.

–Sweet. I'll get started on a spaghetti sauce while you go grocery shopping. – Katerina smiled dryly, remembering her husband's "love" towards grocery shopping.

–Yummy. – Damon mimicked her dry tone, placing a kiss on her head.

* * *

><p>The couple slowly made their way to the house. Damon opened the door for Katerina and they stepped in. Both wrinkled their foreheads in surprise, feeling the distinctive smell.<p>

–Is that… pot? – Katerina asked incredulously.

–Yep. Pot it is. I'm going to kill him. – Damon stated flatly.

Sure enough, Stefan was only several feet away, sprawled on the couch with a joint in his hand. Damon shot him a killer glare.

–What the hell? – Damon asked, exhaustion dripping from his tone. –Did you actually think you wouldn't get caught? 'Cause if you did, you may just be even dumber than I thought. – He tried his best not to explode like he did the night before, for that was most likely exactly what Stefan wanted to achieve.

–Do I look like I care? – Stefan rolled his eyes, taking a big puff out of his joint.

Damon's blood boiled and he opened his mouth to yell, but Katerina stormed by him just in time.

–You, give me that! – Katerina exclaimed, yanking the joint from Stefan. –And you – She turned to Damon. –Go to the store. Now. – She ordered.

Damon nodded apprehensively. He knew from experience it was best to not contradict her when she's being bossy, and for once he was grateful for it. –I love you. – He said before leaving.

–I love you too! – She smiled, losing the determined, bossy expression for a moment.

* * *

><p>Stefan sat at the kitchen table, tapping his fingers onto it; while Katerina, who'd changed into a pair of jeans and a NYU sweatshirt, chopped the tomatoes for the sauce.<p>

–You planning on letting me leave anytime soon? – He asked impatiently.

–So you can go stir trouble somewhere else? – Katerina looked up. –Hell no. – She smiled dryly.

Stefan rolled his eyes and continued tapping his fingers.

–For what it's worth, I didn't want to grope you this morning. I just really didn't know it was you. – Stefan spoke out of nowhere.

Katerina turned to look at him, surprised at the polite gesture. –It's okay. I guess you really didn't… – She smiled uncomfortably. –Tell me, about Elena… Does she go to your school? – She inquired.

–Oh, no. Elena's older. Nineteen. She started college last year. – Stefan explained.

–Yeah. Just like me. – Katerina shuddered, the situation still surreal to her.

Stefan frowned. –You got married… at nineteen. – Katerina reached over to smack his arm. –Sorry, I just can't imagine that. – He apologized.

–Eighteen. We already had our first anniversary last December. – Katerina answered cheekily.

–That's what I'm saying. Cr-a-a-a-zy. – Stefan sang ironically.

–Whatever. – Katerina rolled her eyes, just as she heard Damon's car in the driveway. –What are you waiting for? Go help him with the bags! – She shooed Stefan outside.

* * *

><p>–Whoa… Smells nice. – Damon mumbled from the doorway, juggling a bunch of bags in each arm. Stefan followed suit in the same position.<p>

–Yeah… You know what would make it smell even better? Some pasta, to go with it. – Katerina smiled cheekily.

–Pasta… Here it is! – Stefan pulled a package of pasta from one of the bags he was holding and handed it to Katerina.

She started the pasta and made some garlic bread while the boys were putting the things away. They ate their meal in relative peace, considering Stefan's pot stint, and started loading the dishwasher when someone greeted from the doorway.

–Good afternoon. I knocked and nobody answered, but the cars are there so I let myself… What the hell? – The thin, long-haired brunette stopped abruptly, as her gaze settled on Katerina.

**_And there we go... The action begins._**


	9. Author's Note

Sorry, no chapter yet. Just an author's note.

If there still are any loyal readers waiting for the update, I'm terribly sorry for making you wait over six months. It wasn't an easy half-year for me. In early September I got diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leukemia and I've spent all this time in and out of the hospital receiving my treatment. You'll understand that writing was about the last thing on my mind.

However, I'm also glad to say that I've reached remission and I'm feeling much better. There's still a lot of this story to tell, and if you'll stick with me, I'll be glad to share it.


	10. Moment of Truth

_**AN: Okay, I'm a bit later with this chapter than expected, but again I can't really promise punctual updates until I'm completely done with my treatment. **_

_**The Moment of Truth**_

–What the hell? –Elena whispered in shock. –How do we look exactly alike? –

Katerina almost dropped a dish in awe, while the two brothers looked back and forth between them. None of the four occupants of the room dared to move, let alone make a noise.

–Holy crap, they're _identical_… – Stefan muttered under his breath, earning himself a glare from the rest.

Katerina shook her head, almost in tears. –I… I don't know… – she stammered confusedly.

–She's Katerina, my wife. – Damon passed an arm around her shoulders in a protective manner. –And I'm Stefan's brother. Damon. – He added, trying to smile.

–And how does she… –Elena started to say something, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise when the second part of Damon's sentence reached her brain.

–You have a brother? – She shrieked, turning to look at Stefan, who flinched in surprise.

Damon tightened his grip on Katerina, more upset by the fact that Stefan wouldn't even mention him than he'd like to admit. Stefan looked between the three of them uncomfortably.

–We're not exactly close… –he admitted apologetically.

Elena leaned her wrists on the countertop, taking deep breaths as she tried to process the situation.

–You and I… – she turned to take a better look at still speechless Katerina, supporting her lower back on the countertop. –…I've never seen a resemblance quite like this before. But how can that be possible? – She wondered rhetorically.

–No idea. – Katerina shrugged numbly, holding on to Damon for support. –I never knew you existed until this morning. He confused me for you. – She explained, motioning to Stefan.

–I… I don't think I can deal with this now. –Elena ran her hands through her long hair, on the verge of tears. –I'm sorry; I know none of this is your fault, but I really can't. –She apologized, wrapping her arms around her torso to stop herself from trembling.

–Go. – Damon nodded with understanding. Elena nodded her thanks and left through the same door she used when she came.

* * *

><p>Katerina buried her face in the crook of Damon's neck in an effort to calm herself down. He held her tightly, running a hand over her hair.<p>

–Hey? – Damon called, pulling apart from her.

–Look at me. –He demanded.

Katerina looked up. –We're going to make some sense out of this, I promise. – He declared firmly. –I have no idea how, but we'll find our way around this. You and I. Okay? – Damon asked, lovingly cupping her face.

Katerina nodded and pulled him back into a hug.

–Stefan! – She yelled over Damon's shoulder. –Don't think I didn't see you. – She warned.

Damon turned around to the sight of his half-stoned brother with his hand on the same doorknob that Elena had used moments earlier. He opened his mouth to yell, but he started laughing before any words came out, pressing his face to the wall. Powerless, Katerina followed suit. Stefan, too, in his mildly stoned state, abandoned the doorknob and flopped to the floor in a rush of laughter.

* * *

><p>Katerina was the first to collect herself. –Okay, this is what we're going to do right now. – She spoke calmly, gaining the attention of the two remaining occupants of the room.<p>

–You – She turned to Stefan –You are going to finish cleaning this up. – She waved her hand in the direction of left over dishes and the groceries they didn't use.

–Why me? – Stefan whined lazily.

Katerina put her hands on her hips. –Do you really want me to start counting reasons? –She taunted. Stefan shrugged in defeat and got down to work.

–And you're coming with me. –She reached her hand to Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon followed her into the living room. –How is it that he always listens to you? – He asked.<p>

–It's you he's after, not me. – Katerina shrugged. –I'm a stranger; he couldn't care less what I think. –

Damon nodded. –I know… I guess. –He ran his hands through his hair, pulling hard on it. –It's just… aaargh! – He groaned in frustration, taking two glasses and a bottle of bourbon from the liquor cabinet.

Katerina raised her eyebrows, eyeing her husband curiously.

–What? – He asked, noticing the looks she was giving him.

Katerina shrugged. –Um… Early much? – She smiled.

–So you don't want it? –Damon took an exaggerated sip from one of the glasses and waved the other tentatively in front of Katerina's face. Katerina rolled her eyes and accepted the glass from his hand, downing it in one gulp. She flinched instantly, making a disgusted face. –That's… intense. –She shook her shoulders. –Another please! -She extended her arm.

Damon laughed, refilling both of their glasses.

–Ugh. I fail to see how this makes us any better than him. –Katerina took another sip, waving her hand in general direction of the kitchen, where Stefan was cleaning up.

–It's simple, Kit-Kat. – Damon winked. –We won't get drunk, because we're done here. – He answered smugly, getting up to put the bottle back.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, Elena sat in her car, far enough away from her house to avoid being noticed from the inside. She squeezed the wheel periodically with trembling hands, trying to stop her tears from flowing as she tried to make sense of the sight she'd just witnessed and the overwhelming emotions it produced in her. She alternated between sadness of what could have been, uncertainty of what she was going to do about it and betrayal of not having been told entire truth.<p>

Deciding she had the right to demand some answers, she parked in front of the house and stormed inside like a fury, fearful of losing her determination if she stopped for just a second.

–Elena? You're back already? –her aunt Jenna wondered from the living room.

–Hey, are you okay? –Jenna asked, noticing her niece's distressed state. –Did you and Stefan fight? –She touched Elena's arm.

Elena jerked back from her aunt's touch. –Why I was never told I had a twin sister and why didn't they take both of us from that woman? –She asked with determination, leaving Jenna with a shocked expression on her face.

* * *

><p>–I want to find her. – Katerina said firmly, leaning forwards in thought. –Now even more… I just need to understand. –She said, tears filling her eyes.<p>

–I know. –Damon nodded, rubbing supportive circles on her back. –We could start from the town archive or the police station… –He suggested. –That should at the very least tell us whether she had since moved states. –

They were interrupted by the ringing of Damon's phone. He looked the screen and silenced it, sighing heavily.

Katerina looked at him questioningly.

–Elijah. –He said. –When I was telling him what happened, I mentioned that I'll be back before weekend. He's probably wondering why I'm not, or something. Probably should have picked it up, but I somehow don't feel like involving real life in this mess. –

Stefan peeked from the kitchen doorframe. –What mess? I just cleaned up the mess. – He said.

Katerina stifled a laugh, just before she was interrupted by the chime of the doorbell.

–I'll get it. –She offered, using Damon's shoulder as leverage to stand up.

* * *

><p>–But Elena, are you sure? There are many people who look alike. –Jenna asked.<p>

Elena almost groaned in frustration. –We don't _look alike_. –She sighed. –Jenna, this girl, if you saw her, you would believe it's me. We're _there's-no-way-we're-not-related_ identical.

–Look, Elena, you already know the story, nothing has ever been kept from you. –Jenna promised for the umpteenth time that hour. –Your mother, she just came here and dumped you. That's it. Only you. One baby. If there was another one, she never mentioned it… –

–All right! – Elena cut in.

–All right, I believe you. But I need… I need to speak with John. I just need answers. _Any_ answers. –She got up from the couch and dragged herself up the stairs, to her room.

* * *

><p>–I'm sorry, I didn't want to be intrusive with this, but I really need to speak to someone about the funeral. Damon?<p>

– Mr. Davis, one of the late Giuseppe Salvatore's lawyers, stood in the middle of the living room, looking uncomfortable.

–What is there to speak about? –Damon snapped, sounding harsher than he intended to. –Whatever happened to just burying people? – He said tiredly.

Stefan shook his head. –I can't _believe_ you. – He muttered bitterly

Mr. Davis sighed. –I meant, are there any relatives or friends your father would want there, is there anything else he would want… –he explained.

Damon shrugged. –How should I know? He kicked me out five years ago. –He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. –Look, I honestly don't care. Just do whatever you see fit, mail me the check and until then, leave me the hell alone. – He demanded.

Stefan stormed off into Giuseppe's study, making a spectacle of slamming the door shut. Noticing his defeat, Mr. Davis quietly excused himself and left the room.

* * *

><p>Once they were alone, Katerina marched over to Damon, who had already sunk back into the couch. –So… care to enlighten me, what the hell was that? –Katerina asked, holding her hands on her hips.<p>

Damon frowned. –What? –He whispered, containing his tears.

–You know what! –Katerina scolded. –Get over yourself! You pretending this isn't happening won't make it go away. –

–I'm not… –

–Yes you are! You take on Stefan's mess, you take on my mess, all while pretending that your own doesn't exist, and he's the one paying the price. The only reason he does what he's been doing lately is to make you _feel_. All he wants from you is to admit that something is happening, and you pull that crap?

–You think it's easy for me, Kat? This was over, already. I've already been through this once and now... I can't make this right anymore. – Damon said helplessly, tears rolling down his face.

Katerina cupped his face, wiping the tears with her thumbs. –I know. But it was over for _you_, D. For him, it's only just begun, and _that_'s something you _can_ make right. –She pulled him into a tight hug.

–You're amazing, you know? –Damon whispered into her shoulder.

Katerina pulled away, winking at him. –I know. Now go apologize to him. –She kissed his cheek and pushed him towards the study.

* * *

><p>Elena took a deep breath, waiting for the call to connect<p>

–_Hello? –_ A smooth voice answered from the other side of the line.

–John? It's me, Elena. –She said nervously. –I… um… there's something I need to ask you. –

* * *

><p>Damon nervously knocked on the door of his father's study, almost pressing his face to it in an effort to hear an answer. –Stefan? I'm really sorry for earlier. –He said into the door. –C'mon, open the door, please. We need to talk. –<p>

_**Another AN: So, how you liked it? A little slow? How did you like Kat scolding Damon? Do let me know, it's only a button click away. :)**_


End file.
